Une très belle âme
by miss dewihld
Summary: Après avoir disparu pendant deux ans, en ayant laissé le monde sorcier dans le chaos, Harry Potter est retrouvé par son anicien maitre de potion, ce dernier découvre un jeune homme bien changé accompagné par un homme étrange qui lui sert de majordome
1. Chapter 1

Coucou a tous et à toutes nouvelle fic nouveau décors pleins de perso qui ne sont hélas pas à moi puisqu'ils appartiennent a J K Rowling. J'ai écris cette fic après avoir regardé un manga du nom de **Black Butler** je m'en suis donc énormément inspiré. Donc pour toutes les personnes qui connaissent ce manga vous trouverez beaucoup de similitudes. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez cliquez sur review…. Bonne lecture

**§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/**

Voila deux ans que le jeune Harry Potter avais disparu de la surface de la terre, laissant derrière lui un monde en guerre. Tous les espoirs du monde sorcier reposé sur le combat qui aurait du avoir lieu entre le jeune homme et le tristement célèbre mage noir. Mais un jour alors qu'il était chez son oncle et sa tante celui qui a survécu devin celui qui a disparu. Tous ses proches se mobilisèrent pour le retrouver mais en vain au bout de deux ans seul quelques personnes n'avait pas perdu espoir et continué leurs recherches. C'était le cas de Remus Lupin, des jumeaux Wesley et dans l'ombre de Severus Snape et du Lucius Malfoy.

Un beau jour en plein cour de potion les élèves purent voir un hibou kamikaze entrer dans la salle avec une lettre à la patte, chacun s'attendait à une des légendaires crise de colère du maitre de potion en recevant cette lette PENDANT le cour mais tous furent choqué de voir l'homme sourire avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle sans leur avoir adressé le moindre mot, il était 11h45 et pour la première fois de l'histoire de Poudlart ils avaient fini les cours de potion en avance et sans aucun blessé.

Quelque part dans la campagne Londonienne dans le bureau d'un manoir de taille imposante …

Votre thé Monsieur

Quel est le programme aujourd'hui Alexiane ?

Leçon d'escrime à 10 h suivi de votre leçon de combat avec votre maitre d'armes, vous devriez avoir fini à 12h pour le brunch, à 13h30 vous avait les affaires courante de vos propriété à gérer jusqu'à 15h ou vous avez votre leçon d'équitation, à 16h Lord Joyce viens vous entretenir des difficultés de son usine de Milan, à 17h nous prendrons le thé puis vos professeurs de français, gestion politique et droit vous feront cours jusqu'à l'heure du soupé à 19h.

Bien commençons donc par l'escrime ma tenue Alexiane

Bien jeune maitre

La leçon dura une heure pendant laquelle le jeune homme pris un malin plaisir à écraser son maitre d'arme. Puis vains l'heure de combat ou il se passa une chose étrange alors qu'il était en mauvaise posture face a son enseignant, le jeune Lord produisit une vive lumière qui mis a terre son assaillant. Au lieu de s'en étonner il se releva épousseta ses habits et regarda sa montre 11h45 il lui restait donc un quart d'heure avant le brunch.

Alexiane murmura-t-il et aussitôt l'homme apparu a ses cotés

Oui jeune maitre ?

Apportes moi du thé et annules tous mes rendez-vous pour cet après midi, nous allons avoir de la visite tiens toi prêts.

Oui monsieur, j'ai fait préparer vos affaires dans votre chambre pour que vous puissiez vous changer

Bien si quelqu'un arrive sans rendez-vous fais le moi savoir et fais patienter cette personne dans le petit salon sauf si c'est une personne d'un certain âge avec une grande barde là je t'autorise a êtres toi-même.

Cela sera fait selon vos ordres mon seigneur

Tu peux disposer

**§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/**

Et voilà fin du chap 1 j'espère que ça vous a plu


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou a tous et à toutes nouvelle fic nouveau décors pleins de perso qui ne sont hélas pas à moi puisqu'ils appartiennent a J K Rowling. J'ai écris cette fic après avoir regardé un manga du nom de **Black Butler** je m'en suis donc énormément inspiré. Donc pour toutes les personnes qui connaissent ce manga vous trouverez beaucoup de similitudes. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez cliquez sur review…. Bonne lecture

**§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/**

Lorsque Severus Snape arriva devant le manoir le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Moldus, cet endroit n'était définitivement pas sorcier. Aucun charme de protection, aucun charme sur les jardins pour éviter les mauvaise herbes, la repousse de la pelouse ou pour avoir des fleurs perpétuelles. Le manoir en lui-même bien que très beau n'avait lui non plus aucun sortilèges de protection ou d'antitransplanage en un mot donc Moldus.

Il s'avança vers la porte et on moment ou il allait frapper un homme brun en costume cravate la lui ouvrit et le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

Vous n'êtes pas un vieil homme avec un barbe ? Je vous en pris entrez le thé et servis dans le petit salon le jeune maitre vous attendez il va arriver.

Le jeune maitre ? Je suis ici pour savoir si vous connaissez Harry Potter, je ne suis pas la pour prendre le thé.

Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là c'est pourquoi vous devais rencontrer le jeune Lord. Veuillez me suivre, je vous accompagne au petit salon.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le petit salon le maitre de potion pu admirer l'intérieure du manoir Moldus elle aussi, mais décoré avec beaucoup de goût dans l'esprit des années 1800, marbre et bois se mêler à merveille. Un lustre gigantesque pendait au milieu du hall, en face de la porte on pouvait voir un deux escaliers descendre de chaque coté du balcon pour se rejoindre et ne former qu'un, Le sol fait de marbre blanc et rouge formé une mosaïque, il était si bien lustré qu'on pouvait se voir dedans en levant la tête le maitre de potion pu voir que le plafond de l'entrée était en faite une verrière ce qui donné a la pièce beaucoup de lumière et la parée de mille éclats et tout ça n'était que l'entrée du manoir. Severus devait bien admettre que pour un manoir Moldus il était sublime même le légendaire manoir Malfoy était moins fastueux. L'homme qui lui avait ouvert poussa une porte en bois sculpté et lui fit signe d'entrer, là il se trouva dans un petit salon a dominance de bois. Un grand fauteuil à haut dossier ainsi qu'un canapé deux places de style 19ème si trouvaient, entre eux une console sur laquelle un service a thé attendait. Severus se dirigeait vers le fauteuil quand un raclement de gorge l'arrêta, il se tourna vers l'homme brun leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension et s'assit malgré tout dans le fauteuil. Le majordome puisqu'il semblait avoir cette fonction lui servis le thé sans rien ajouter.

Quelque instant plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur nul autre qu'Harry Potter.

Debout dit il a Severus

Pourquoi cela Potter ?

Vous êtes sur le fauteuil du maitre, mon fauteuil alors debout et allez vous assoir ailleurs.

Pour qui vous prenez vous pour me parler ainsi Potter ? Vous disparaissez pendant deux ans et vous chipotez pour une histoire de fauteuil ? De qui vous moquez vous ?

Je me moque pas je veux que vous vous leviez et que vous changiez de place et tout de suite. Alexiane aide donc Monsieur Snap à trouver sa place

Bien monsieur

S'en qu'il sache réellement comment Severus Snap se retrouva propulsé du fauteuil au canapé avant même d'avoir pu exciser le moindre mouvement et c'est furieux qu'il s'apprêtait a se lever pour s'en prendre directement a Harry quand il se retrouva avec un majordome debout face a lui secouant la tête de gauche a droit en signe d'avertissement, il décida que la raison de sa venu était plus importante que des dispute puérile et préféra resté assis sur se fichu canapé mais il se promis de dire deux mot a cet Alexiane. Il vit Potter se diriger vers SON fauteuil, s'y assoir, se faire servir le thé et le regarder attendant visiblement qu'il commence la conversation.

**§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/**


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou a tous et à toutes nouvelle fic nouveau décors pleins de perso qui ne sont hélas pas à moi puisqu'ils appartiennent a J K Rowling. J'ai écris cette fic après avoir regardé un manga du nom de **Black Butler** je m'en suis donc énormément inspiré. Donc pour toutes les personnes qui connaissent ce manga vous trouverez beaucoup de similitudes. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez cliquez sur review…. Bonne lecture

**§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/**

Monsieur Potter je pense que vous savez parfaitement pourquoi je suis ici ?

Hum … excusez-moi Monsieur Snap mais quand vous vous adressez au jeune maitre vous devez dire Lord Potter.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire la dessus Severus décida de rentré dans le jeu de cet homme prés de Potter et de voir ou ca le mènerait.

Bien Lord Potter pourriez vous m'expliquez se que vous faite ici ?

Et bien monsieur Snap je prends le thé de toute évidence et oui, je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici chez moi, vous voulez que je retourne dans votre monde ? Mais monsieur Snap pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Qu'es ce que cela me rapporte ?

Vous rapporte ? je ne comprends pas, vous devez revenir dans le monde sorcier Potter c'est là votre place, vous devez vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres pour libérer le peuple sorcier, c'est votre devoir!

Vous vous trompez monsieur Snap je ne dois rien du tout au peuple sorcier ni a personne d'autre si ils doivent mourir et bien c'est leurs problème pas le mien et avant que vous disiez que je suis égoïste laissez moi vous dire que vous vous trompez. Pourquoi aiderais-je un peuple qui m'a utilisé, humilié, manipulé. Je ne suis qu'un pion aux yeux de certain un atout pour d'autre, un fou pour la plupart. Alors Monsieur Snap d'après vous comment dois-je réagir ? Dois-je les aider en sachant ce qui m'attend ? Comme vous pouvez le constater je vie très bien ici pourquoi devrais-je quitter mon confort ? Donnez-moi une seule raison valable et je considèrerais votre proposition.

Vous m'avez demandé ce que cela vous apporterez, ça vous apporterez la gloire

Je n'ai que faire de la gloire, comme je vous l'ai dis je vie très bien ici

Vous pourriez vous venger de ceux qui vous ont manipulé, en revenant tel que vous êtes aujourd'hui

Vous m'offrez la vengeance comme raison valable à mon retour ? Intéressant, Alexiane a tu entendu ?

Oui mon seigneur cela me semble être une bonne proposition, mais votre retour ne sera pas sans danger.

Tu es là pour ça il me semble Alexiane. Bien la chose est réglé va préparer ma male nous partons dans trois jours, le temps de mettre mes affaires en ordre. Monsieur Snap d'ici là vous êtes mon invité.

Sur ces paroles le jeune homme reposa sa tasse se leva et quitta la pièce sans se retourné. Resté seul avec Alexiane, Severus décida de mettre certaine choses au clair.

Ecoutez moi bien fit il d'une voix dangereusement basse en se rapprochant d'Alexiane, parlez moi ou traitez moi encore une seul fois comme vous l'avez fait devant Potter et je vous apprendrez le mot douleur, je ne sais pas se que vous lui avez fait pour qu'il soit devenu comme ça, mais sachez que je ferrai tout ce que je peux pour le découvrir et quand je serai vous payerez …

Alexiane baissait les yeux pendant tout le discoure de Severus et ce dernier cru que c'était par peur, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand l'homme releva la tête un sourire carnassier aux lèvres ses yeux dorés fixant son regard

Monsieur Snap ne faite pas de promesses que vous ne pourrez pas tenir ou il pourrait vous en coûter, maintenant excusez moi il est 12h30 et je vais être en retard pour le repas.

C'est un Severus Snap ayant l'impression étrange qu'il venait d'échapper à un destin tragique qui regarda partir ce dôle de majordome.

**§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/**


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou a tous et à toutes nouvelle fic nouveau décors pleins de perso qui ne sont hélas pas à moi puisqu'ils appartiennent a J K Rowling. J'ai écris cette fic après avoir regardé un manga du nom de **Black Butler** je m'en suis donc énormément inspiré. Donc pour toutes les personnes qui connaissent ce manga vous trouverez beaucoup de similitudes. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez cliquez sur review…. Bonne lecture

**§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/**

Pendant ce temps dans une autre pièce un jeune homme aux yeux vert était assis devant un immense bureau et étudié des papiers.

Alexiane …

Oui monsieur

Mon rendez-vous de 16h avec Lord Joyce maintiens le j'aurai quelque explication a lui demander. Et en ce qui concerne monsieur Snap montre lui la bibliothèque ça l'occupera je ne veux pas le voir trainer autour de moi comme un chien affamé. J'aurai assez a supporté une fois que je serai à Poudlart sans en rajouter chez moi.

Oui mon seigneur

Une fois à Poudlart je t'ordonne de me protéger Alexiane

Bien My Lord

Laisses moi maintenant j'ai des papiers à préparer

Bien le repas sera servi d'ici 10min

A l'heure du repas Alexiane trouva le maitre des potions qui tourné au rond dans le petit salon. Quel homme stupide, malgré sa hargne et sa colère il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son maitre. Le jeune maitre, si jeune et pourtant si plein de cette envie de vengeance, une si belle âme…

Monsieur Snap ? Le repas est servis veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait… Puis-je vous posez une question monsieur ?

Hum

Pourquoi êtes vous restez dans le petit salon ? vous auriez pu visiter le manoir, comme vous en mourrez d'envie ?

Par politesse il me semble, Monsieur Potter ne m'y a pas autorisé.

Brave chien, murmura Alexiane un sourire en coint, je constate que l'on vous a bien dressé.

Alexiane eu tout juste le temps de finir se phrase avant de se retrouvé collé au mur l'avant bras de Severus Snap sous la gorge et sa baguette entre les deux yeux l'homme le regardait de façon féroce, sa baguette crépité de magie

Endolo….

Ca suffit ! fit la voix du maitre des lieux. Cessez vos gamineries tout de suite, c'est l'heure du repas et je ne tolèrerai aucun retard.

Auriez-vous peur pour votre majordome _Lord_ Potter ?

Je me moque de ce qu'il peut lui arriver tuez le si ça vous plais mais faites le hors de ma vu. Les meurtres me coupent l'appétit.

Severus relâcha sa prise choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre qui diable était ce gamin ? Potter était une personne irréfléchie qui court vers le danger prêt à défendre tout le monde et n'importe qui. Hors ce môme qu'il avait devant lui était une personne froide, égoïste, calculatrice qui pourrait tuer sans aucun remords en un mot une personne dangereuse.

Alexiane remis la veste de son costume en place et sourit, oh oui le jeune maitre avait vraiment une belle âme…

**§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/**


	5. note

Coucou a tous j'ai un petit problème d'ordi donc ce n'est pas un nouveau chap

J'aimerai également reposter les autre chap après avoir trouvé une beta mais je n'en sais pas comment utiliser le site pour ça donc si vous savez ou si vous êtes beta faite moi signe

Merci a tous pour vos review et a très bientôt


End file.
